


LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR

by AAtQklb6zUw



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Beautiful, Doorly love, F/F, Love, Other, Romanticism, furniture au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAtQklb6zUw/pseuds/AAtQklb6zUw
Summary: Tree Yoohyeon is a broken door. It can only be fixed with the right handle.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw

Tree Yoohyeon used to be the best door, the envy of the door-verse. She had the best wood, the best details. A handmade door made by the best carpenter: Lee Gahyeon. Oh, and her hinges. Her hinges were specifically built for her by Kim Minji, the blacksmith (known around the world for her magnificent skills with the hammer).

But those glory days were over. Tree Yoohyeon became a broken door. Why? The handle she wore wasn’t built for it. Kim Minji got another order before she could finish her handle, an order she couldn’t refuse as the queen Handong herself demanded a new sword.

Therefore the dark days came, no one wanted a broken door. Who wants a door that cannot be opened? No one, indeed. It is said.

Feelings. The pain she felt led Tree Yoohyeon to dark feelings. Despair, anger, sadness, frustration, guilt even.

Who would have thought that a door could feel those kind of things... Well, Tree Yoohyeon was the door of doors. Tree Yoohyeon was the door that grew a conscience. The door that would have written a book if it had arms. 

Fortune took long to smile at Tree Yoohyeon. While all doors had gorgeous rooms inside them, Yoohyeon had a dark, full of dust one.

_ "I can't handle this situation without a handle."  _ Tree Yoohyeon used to think, as she didn’t have a mouth, she couldn't speak out loud.

Although this author has only told you, dear reader, of Tree Yoohyeon the door, this is actually the story of another object: Dami/Yubin The Handle (depends on who you ask, it has several names).

Yubin The Handle, unlike other handles, had no door. It was built by a skilled blacksmith apprentice called Lee Siyeon.

The door was supposed to be made by Kim Bora, good friend of hers. Kim Bora was kidnapped by the enemies of Lee Siyeon and she had to go and rescue her, but sadly this is not the story we are telling today, though it is highly interesting and recommended.

Dami was a sad handle. Since no door on sight it had, our poor handle had no other choice than sad to be.

Darkness grew in it, all thoughts were bad. From time to time, Yubin saw Siyeon’s old hammer, now dusty since she didn’t ever come back. Yubin hoped she was fine with her Kim Bora. It hoped too Kim Bora was a woman, it was still new to the humans and their nature. Lee Siyeon deserved happiness. Yubin was a kind handle.

One fine day, Yubin was resting (there was no other choice) when her maker entered her room. She took it and put it in a dark bag, just to get it out and put it on the floor of a new place. Then she saw it. A door. Dusty, but beautiful. Old, but gorgeous. A magnificent and tall piece of art.

The door saw the handle too. They would’ve exchanged looks if they had eyes, even though that fact didn’t stop them from feeling, (yes, feeling) the warm hug of love. Specially when Lee Siyeon inserted it in the door.

“ _ My name is Tree Yoohyeon. _ ” The door sent vibrations and the handle felt them.

The handle did the same. “ _ My name is Yubin, or Dami. As you wish.” _

“ _ You are the best handle I’ve ever met. _ ” Tree Yoohyeon was fascinated.

A woman left the room and distracted them for a second. It was Kim Bora. Yubin the handle was surprised, but it couldn’t help but looking at the door she was inserted in.

The two girls kissed, so Tree Yoohyeon felt envy for not having a mouth. Yubin was a really beautiful handle.

“ _ So, are you staying here?” _ Tree Yoohyeon wanted Dami to say yes.

The two girls went away holding hands because some guards were chasing them.

“ _ I guess?” _ Dami would’ve shrugged.

“ _ We just met but I feel our connection.” _ Tree Yoohyeon would have smiled.

“ _ Me too. I think I love you.” _ Yubin would have gotten closer.

“ _ You think too? This is it, this is destiny.” _

Tree Yoohyeon would have kissed Yubin the handle on that same moment. Instead, they sent love vibrations. Since the door was open, they felt even harder and nicer.

How much they loved eachother. One Handle, one door. Meant to be. Meant to happen. What a love story.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you finished the fic. Thank you very much for your time, here is some useful information:
> 
> You can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw


End file.
